


W-wings?

by rnadoka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: also sorry if the pov is out of whack, if it wasnt too clear, im still a beginner @ writing forgive me, period reference, pidge is the cashier at the beginning btw, poor lance, smug keith wrecks my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: Lance wishes his sister was old enough to drive herself places.





	W-wings?

Lance, 100%, could not believe his sister had talked him into doing this. As he stepped into the small convenience store, a chill ran through him. 3am. Of course she had to start her period at 3am. And of course he had to be the only sibling at the house that late.  
  
He sighed as he walked over to the women's products isle. When he turned the corner, his eyes immediately shot open. Why was there so many fucking options? He didn't understand anything he was looking at. Wings? What the hell were wings? He glanced to the small girl at the cash register and back to the barrage of items in the isle. To the girl, to what he thought were maybe the ones his sister wanted. He couldn't be sure. He chewed on the inside of his mouth, and he could feel his eyebrows high. What was he going to do?  
  
Just as the thought drifted through his head, he heard a deep voice call out, "Allura, this guy needs help in the tampon section." His head whipped to the left and he saw a boy, about his age, with dark hair heave a box up from the ground into his arms. "Okay, gimme a sec," a tired (yet strangely chipper) voice called back from the other side of the store.  
  
He watches the man walk out of sight and less than a minute later sees a girl with white hair walking in his direction. His hands are desperately sweaty. The girl squats down, her eyes scanning the boxes. "I take it you're in here for a girlfriend or someone along those lines," she asks happily, and looks up at Lance with a smile. "S-sister," he says, averting his eyes a bit.  
  
She smiles warmly. "Right, sister. Did you need tampons or pads?" After saying this, she purses her lips slightly and grabs for both, showing him the boxes. "I can't remember," he says, scratching his neck awkwardly and laughing. She takes both boxes and hands them to him. She cocks her head to the side smirking a bit. "Might wanna buy both then, just in case?" He nods, still embarrassed by the fact that he couldn't remember. She laughs and pats him on the shoulder. "It's fine! If she doesn't want one you can always return the other if it's not open." She quickly waves and walks away from him. He silently curses and promises himself that he'll remember next time.  
  
He walks back to the register and realizes the short girl wasn't there anymore, but the guy that had been carrying boxes was in her place. Maybe she had left when the other girl (Allura, was it?) was helping him and he didn't notice? The register boy laughed a little, and stuck his hand out for the items. Lance gave them to him, blushing from being caught up in his own thoughts. "Had a dilemma I see," he said: Lance could tell he was trying not to laugh at him. "Yeah, you could say that," Lance mumbled, trying to not look the cashier in the eyes. He bags up Lance's items and Lance pays him. Thank God this was over. The boy hands the bag to Lance, chuckling once more. "Glad Allura could help you." Lance laughs a bit. "Tell her I said thank you, would you?" The boy nods smiling wide. Wow, was Lance's heart really racing? Right now?  
  
"Now go home to your sister, dude. You must've been here for 20 minutes already." Lance looked at the time; SHIT. Lance said a thanks to the cashier and left the cold store. When Lance got into his car, he could still feel the flush on his face. Was he sick? His heart was racing still from the encounter. He wish he'd gotten that cashiers name. And maybe his number.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS MAY BE THE WORST THING I'VE EVER WROTE BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS A FUNNY IDEA  
> comments and kudos are GREATLY appreciated!!!!!  
> have questions? message/ask me on tumblr (@yuutorio) or ask in the comments :D


End file.
